Anhelo
by Adarae
Summary: Un Sirius/Hermione oscuro y secreto.


Es de noche

Es de noche. Oscuro y silencioso. Los sonidos parecen rebotar en cada pared de la casa. Pero no es cierto, sólo la culpabilidad hace que sus pies, simplemente cubiertos por unos calcetines, suenen como pisadas de elefantes.

Un suave arañazo en la puerta y antes de ser consciente ya estaba entre sus brazos bebiendo desesperada de sus labios.

- Está mal.- Dice uno de los dos ahogado en el beso del otro, pero son palabras tantas veces repetidas, tantas veces ignoradas que ya han perdido por completo su significado.

Suspiros, roces, labio contra labio y se vuelven a jurar en silencio que esta será la última vez, que deben detenerse. Y aunque nunca han llegado hasta el final, sienten cómo el momento se acerca. Cada vez es más difícil resistirse.

Hermione siempre pensó que su primera vez sería con alguien a quien amase, pero se ha visto arrastrada por algo que no entiende, por una parte de sí misma que apenas comprende y que le habla en un idioma desconocido.

Es Sirius, por Dios, el padrino de Harry, alguien que le dobla la edad. Pero cuando la roza con la yema de sus dedos se olvida de todo y se entrega a esa especie de amnesia en la que nada importa.

Es después, mucho más tarde, cuando se abrazan en silencio. Cuando esconde la nariz en su pecho y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar de arrepentimiento, es entonces cuando se pregunta si vale la pena.

Por el otro lado las cosas no son más fáciles. Sirius quiere parar, quiere dejarla ir, pero cada vez que ve la pálida piel enrojecida por el deseo, los ojos cerrados; cada vez que escucha sus ahogados suspiros pierde la razón. Desea retenerla, que se quede a su lado, quizás porque son los únicos momentos en los que vuelve a pensar que algo tiene sentido.

Entonces ella se levanta en silencio, sin mirar atrás, y mientras sale por la puerta se vuelve a prometer que nunca volverá, que se controlará y que no subirá de nuevo esas escaleras.

Se acuesta junto a Ginny y llora hasta quedar dormida mientras su amiga se traga el enfado. No sabe qué decir, ni qué hacer, así que sólo la abraza fuerte, esperando que todo pase pronto, con esa madurez que nadie imagina en una niña de 14 años.

Pero esta noche es distinta: la culpabilidad ha sido sustituida por otra cosa. Sirius la sostiene mientras ella salta para abrazarse a su cintura con las piernas, mientras sus pequeñas manos se enredan en su pelo y lo besa. Cómo lo besa.

Hay algo distinto en esa noche. Siempre ha sido suave con la pequeña Hermione, pero todo el mundo sabe que Sirius Black esconde una bestia en su interior. Un animal salvaje y herido, que lleva demasiado tiempo encadenado y que el menudo cuerpo que se retuerce contra él está haciendo despertar del largo letargo.

Se sienta en la cama con Hermione aún sujeta a su cintura y comienza a morder su cuello, con fuerza, pero sin llegar a dañarla, dejando marcas rojas como testigo de que algo empieza a resurgir.

Ella gime al sentirlo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le gusta notar sus dientes, le gusta no pensar. Por un segundo siente un poco de miedo, pero lo olvida cuando las manos de Sirius empiezan a recorrer su espalda bajo la camisa del pijama.

Hermione desenreda sus piernas y se pone de pie frente a Sirius, un poco temblorosa, con los ojos algo velados y los labios rojos e hinchados. Sonríe. Es la primera vez que la ve sonreír. Le dan ganas de abrazarla y prometerle que todo irá bien. Pero cuando empieza a desabrocharse la camisa dejando asomar el principio de la piel de abdomen, ese sentimiento se esfuma dejándole paso a uno mucho más oscuro, mucho más primitivo.

Él alarga una mano y la detiene acercándola. Quiere besarla, quiere tocarla, arañarla, apretarla... Todas esas cosas que alguien de su edad nunca debería desear hacerle a una niña de solo 15 años. Pero él la desea. La desea de tal forma que le duelen los músculos de contenerse.

Ella le quita la camiseta recorriendo con sus manos cada cicatriz, cada músculo, cada hueso. Como si intentase borrar el dolor con su toque lleno de luz, pero está demasiado profundo y Sirius quiere gritar, pedirle que corra, que se vaya, pero en lugar de eso la abraza fuerte. Necesita sentirla, saber que no está solo.

Hermione besa su frente, sus parpados, sus lágrimas y le perdona por cosas que sucedieron cuando ella aún no era más que un bebé indefenso. Susurra calmando al hombre, al que siempre ha visto como a un muchacho, alguien que se ha quedado atrapado en la edad a la que rompieron su mundo en pedazos. Alguien a quien destrozaron cuando tenia 21 años.

La luna entra por la ventana acariciándolos ambos arrodillados a los pies de la cama, abrazados, ayudándose a derrotar demonios en la noche. Entonces ella abre los ojos y no sabe si es por la luna, la oscuridad o una especie extraña de hechizo, pero él ya no es quien era hace un momento, sino el chico que hace tanto que perdió por el camino: el perfecto Sirius Black.

Es tan hermoso que casi daña la vista. Sus ojos la miran aún tristes, desnudando el alma, y ella alarga la mano para tocar su cara. - Sirius.- Susurra incrédula intentando romper el hechizo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Black abre los ojos sin entenderla, se levanta y va hacia el espejo que hay sobre la cómoda. Se mira y no se reconoce. Hace demasiado que no es esa persona.

Hermione está detrás de él. Parece indefensa, algo asustada por todo esto, pero a la vez fascinada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?

- No lo sé.- Contesta y su voz ya no suena ajada por los gritos en Azkaban, suena segura, vibrante y llena de tonalidades. Ambos se miran, pero las dudas apenas duran antes de que vuelvan a fundirse en un abrazo apasionado.

La ropa desaparece tan rápido que es difícil creer que alguna vez estuvo allí. Se acarician despacio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Hermione sonríe intentando ocultar los nervios, el miedo. Él sonríe cogiéndola en brazos y depositándola sobre la colcha.

Es fácil maravillarse con ese cuerpo, tan delicado, tan frágil, sonrosado por las caricias y la vergüenza. Sirius siente la piel suave en la punta de los dedos y la acaricia sin descanso, no quiere que ese momento acabe nunca, no quiere dejar de sentirse como el muchacho que fue. Pero la sangre se acelera poco a poco y no puede evitar enseñarle a Hermione todo lo que sabe. Es lento y delicado. No quiere lastimarla.

No entiende qué es eso que siente. Su mente intenta analizar el asunto, pero hay cosas que sólo se entienden con el corazón, cosas que por muy inteligente que una sea no puede explicar. Y esta es una de ellas. Hermione intenta no hacer ruido, no gemir, no gritar, así que muerde el cuello de Sirius, quien suspira al sentirla.

Los dos miran al techo agotados. No son capaces de decir si han pasado horas o segundos. No se tocan, no se miran; es el momento del arrepentimiento.

Hermione se levanta de la cama, aún un poco dolorida y demasiado de otra cosa que no sabe definir con una palabra que no sea esponjosa. Es como si caminase entre nubes… y a la vez fuese capaz de cualquier cosa.

Se vuelve para mirarlo, parece dormido. Y no puede evitar recordar algo que oyó una vez decir a alguien: "los hombres mayores se lían con chicas jóvenes porque les hacen sentir niños de nuevo". En su caso ha sido de lo más literal.

Alarga la mano para salir de la habitación, pero alguien la sujeta del brazo y le da la vuelta apoyando su espalda contra la fría madera.

No te vayas.

Debo irme…

NO.

Sirius, por favor.- Susurra ella, intentando que entre en razón.

Si te vas, esto acabará. Por favor, Hermione.- Su voz suena tan cargada de terror que por un segundo siente la tentación de quedarse, pero la razón triunfa. Niega con la cabeza mirando al suelo, incapaz de negárselo con palabras.

Sirius se aparta un momento, pero no termina de soltarla, no puede resignarse, quiere agarrarse a cada segundo de esa noche. Y la rabia lo desborda. La ira, la frustración y todas esas cosas que lleva meses conteniendo se desbordan en su interior y deja de ser considerado.

Hermione nota el cambio; la mano que sujeta su muñeca y estaba a punto de soltarla vuelve a cerrarse, y antes de que pueda decir nada sus dos manos están atrapadas contra la puerta.

Quiere preguntar, gritar, sollozar, pero lo que ve en sus ojos la aterroriza de tal manera que es incapaz de hacer nada que no sea mirarlo fijamente. Tan fijamente como él la mira a ella, separados apenas unos centímetros, gris contra miel en un duelo de voluntades.

Respira hondo, sobreponiéndose al terror. Recuerda dos cosas: la primera, que cuando te enfrentas a un perro rabioso no debes demostrar tu miedo, y la segunda, que la mejor manera de salvar la vida es someterse, agachar la cabeza. Así se considerara vencedor y te dejará marchar sin más consecuencias.

Quiere hacerlo, pero algo en su interior se lo impide. Así que en lugar de doblegarse, Hermione acorta la distancia que los separa y lo besa. Es un beso lento pero furioso, muy diferente de los que hace días que comparten.

Sirius responde con fiereza, arañando, mordiendo, lamiendo y gruñendo como un animal salvaje. Aprieta su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha empotrándola contra la pared, desgarrando su ropa en su ansia por tocarla.

En realidad no sabe por qué lo ha hecho, ni esperaba semejante reacción, pero algo dentro de ella responde y su cerebro deja de funcionar.

La posee contra la puerta ahogando sus gemidos con besos apasionados. Después es ella quien lo cabalga sobre la alfombra arañándole el pecho mientras susurra su nombre en un mantra interminable.

Pierden la cuenta de lo que han hecho, pero el primer rosado del amanecer les devuelve el mínimo de razón para saber que deben separarse.

Hace horas que no hablan, sólo se abrazan en la oscuridad. Ya no hay rabia, ni furia, ni arrepentimiento. Solamente esa noche extraña.

Se levanta dolorida, con marcas sobre su pálida piel. No siente la necesidad de taparse. No hay rincón que él no haya poseído… ni que ella no le haya permitido poseer.

Se vuelve y lo mira dormir: tiene una sonrisa en los labios. Recoge su ropa en silencio, y mientras sale de la habitación sabe que esa mañana no habrá lágrimas y que esta es la última vez que cruza esa puerta. Esta noche ha aprendido muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas, pero para alguien como Hermione el saber nunca está de más.


End file.
